She's MINE!
by jazzybizzle
Summary: Erica gets tired of Benny and Rory fighting over her. Benny's sweet and flirtatious, while Rory's wild and careless. Who will she choose? Bennica/Etharah pairings.
1. DIBS!

"Hey, beautiful," Rory greeted flirtatiously as he walked up to Erica at her locker. "How's my daffodil?"

"Go. Away," Erica warned, shutting her locker shut before walking away.

"Aw, c'mon, baby, don't be like that!" Rory called after her, following suite.

"_Don't_ call me baby. I'm NOT your babe!"

"Sure you are! You changed me. And we have this _connection…_" Rory sighed blissfully, coming to a stop.

Erica turned around sharply. "Rory, if you don't stop following me, you'll WISH you've never been changed, got it?"

"Whatever you say, my blood angel."

Erica's teeth gritted as she turned the corner. She saw Sarah, who was talking to Ethan and Benny at Ethan's locker, and made her way over to them.

"Sarah, you-"Erica started, but her ears perked up at their conversation…

"…so I was thinking about going to see Columbiana tonight," Sarah was saying. "You guys wanna come?"

"I'm in," said Ethan automatically. Of course.

"No WAY am I gonna see a chick flick-"Benny began as Erica walked forward quickly.

"Did you say Columbiana?" said Erica. "Can I come with you? _Please."_

She did NOT want to come home followed -nor to find out that _he _had been watching her sleep. Or worse…Erica shuddered.

"Sure," said Sarah. "I was just about to ask you."

"Then I'm in," said Benny automatically. Erica looked over at him and he jerked his head a little and winked, making a sound with his tongue. "Wassup, Erica?"

Erica rolled her eyes. "Don't start." She looked back at Sarah. "Since when have you been making dating plans with E-boy over here?" she teased, looking from Ethan to Sarah.

"What?" said Ethan and Sarah. Ethan blushed feverishly and Sarah shuffled awkwardly to the side.

"It's not a date, Erica," said Sarah. "I didn't want to go see a movie with just me so-"

"You'd ask THEM before you ask ME. I get it." Erica rolled her eyes. "It's still a date."

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "If it's really a date, then it's a double date now."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Ethan and me, you and Benny."

"Me and BENNY? No!" Erica exasperated. "I already got Rory to deal with. I don't need Benny to try to finger me when the lights go down."

Benny raised an eyebrow, his lips pressed as he tried to keep from grinning.

"Who said anything about fingering?" said Ethan. "We're only fifteen!"

"Dude, you're fourteen," said Sarah.

"No, fifteen," Ethan corrected. "Benny's birthday was two months ago, remember? Mine was last Saturday."

"It was your birthday? Why didn't you tell me? I could've-"

"Uh-HELLO?" said Erica. "I thought we were talking!"

"Sorry," said Sarah. "What's wrong with Benny?"

"There are SO many ways I could answer that…" Erica said thoughtfully.

"I thought we were friends!" Benny protested.

Erica sighed. Her eyes sought Ethan's briefly.

"No way, girlfriend," said Sarah. "Benny's _your_ date, 'kay? Ethan's _mine_."

Benny and Erica raised their eyebrows as Ethan's eyes brightened.

"I didn't say he wasn't!" Erica protested as the bell rang. "God, we'll talk about this at lunch. I'll see you guys later. Gotta go before blondie shows up."

She left, leaving a gust of wind.

"But…_she's _blonde," said a confused Benny.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "I'll see you guys later. We'll talk more about tonight."

To Ethan and Benny's surprise, Sarah kissed Ethan on the cheek before she walked away.

"What just happened?" said Ethan in a dazed tone.

"I guess we just scored some hot dates," said Benny as they started walking. "There's one thing that struck a nerve."

"What's that?"

"How Rory's sucking up to Erica all the time. It's obvious she likes me better."

"I beg to differ," said Rory, coming out of nowhere. He was frowning.

"Dude, she was complaining about you," said Benny. "Not a good sign."

"Complaining about me means I was on her mind," Rory said defensively. "And she doesn't complain about you often."

"She just did," said Ethan.

"Still!" said Rory. "Erica's mine! Back off, cuz I called dibs."

"You did NOT call dibs!" said Benny. "You didn't even call it!"

"She likes ME better."

"No she doesn't."

"I'm better looking."

"Yeah, right. I bet you ten dollars other girls out there think I'm better looking than you. You may think Erica's hot, but I think she's a dangerous, beautiful goddess."

"I'm better for Erica cuz I'm a vampire. She bit me!"

"So? In Dusk I, Rochelle and James fell in love even though Rochelle was human. She ended up becoming a vamp in Dusk III."

Rory and Ethan stared at Benny in disbelief.

"What?" said Benny. "I can't help but listen in on Dusk freaks and their conversations…Point is, you can't assume just because someone turned you, it doesn't give you a nerdy claim to them-even though I AM a nerd so…"

"Oh, we'll see! We'll see who laughs first, laughs laughs, laughs last." Rory crossed his arms.

"What?' said Ethan and Benny.

"Never mind." Rory rolled his eyes. "I got a better chance at winning her heart than you do."

Benny raised an eyebrow. "Wanna bet?"

"Yeah, I bet! I bet I can win Erica's heart before you. By Monday tops!"

Benny shook Rory's hand. "You're on."


	2. Lunch Time Hell

**Whoa. So much feedback. You guys make me so happy :) **

**Here's the next chapter! Don't worry-there will be more to come! Go Team Bennica! **

**And don't forget about Etharah :D**

* * *

><p>When lunch rolled around, Erica looked around cautiously as she sat down across from Sarah.<p>

"You look bothered," Sarah noted. "Surprise, surprise. What's up?"

Erica stiffened. "You'll see."

"What're you-"

"Three...two...one-"

Rory slid in on Erica's left. "Hey, you."

Benny suddenly appeared on Erica's right with his tray, sliding into the empty seat next to her from the other side. "This seat taken?"

"And cue Ethan-" said Erica, pointing ahead. Sure enough, Ethan came over and sat down next to Sarah. Sarah's lips pressed as she kept from smiling at her friend's annoyance-and the fact that Ethan was sitting next to her.

"It's an all nerd central," Erica muttered.

"So, Erica," said Rory,"Single Teir is in town and they got that concert tonight. You wanna go with me?"

"Sorry, I got plans," Erica said coldly.

"Yeah, she got plans!" said Benny.

"Don't help me."

"Yes, dear."

"What plans?" Rory demanded. "It better not be with _him!"_

"It's not up to you what plans I have," said Erica. Ethan opened his mouth when she snarled,"and you _better _not tell him where I'll be tonight."

"Yes ma'am," said Ethan quickly.

"You do have plans with him, don't you?" said Rory.

"RORY." Erica's fists balled up. "I _don't_ have _plans_ with _Benny_."

"Then go out with me tonight! I'll take you out to an All You Can Eat Buffet before we. And you know you can't resiiiiiiisst." He tickled her chin and smiled when she hesitated.

"Erica!" Sarah, Ethan, and Benny protested. Rory beamed and stuck his tongue out at Benny.

"Rory said All You Can Eat, Sare!" Erica whined and Benny frowned, thinking fast. "Unless we make a stop."

"_No," _said Sarah. "Absolutely not."

"Sarah!" said Ethan dryly. When she looked over at him helplessly, he cleared his throat and lowered his voice to barely a whisper. "You wouldn't want to do this to _you-know-who, _do you?" He slightly jerked his head towards Benny's direction.

"Are you guys talking about Voldemort?" Rory cut in.

"NO!" said Ethan and Sarah.

"Please?" Ethan said after a moment of annoyed silence. "We'll...we'll wait."

Sarah hesitated. "Well...-"

"No! Don't go out with Ethan and Sarah, they're gonna make out!" Rory protested "Besides, if you're with me, you won't feel like a third wheel!"

"WHAT?" said Ethan and Sarah.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Benny interjected. "We all know there is a ninety-nine point nine percent chance that E' and Sarah are gonna canoodle-" Ethan and Sarah shot him daggers-"_but _the point is that wherever..._they _are going, they're going to have fun." He had hesitated ever so slightly. If he had revealed that he was going with them, Erica would be stalked. Majorly. The Vampire Ninja version.

"Benny's right," said Erica hesitantly.

"So you're on HIS side now?" said Rory. "C'mon, baby, who's it gonna be?"

Erica looked from face to face around the table.

_Damn..._she thought. _This is like Dusk V..._

"First of all-" she said suddenly. "DON'T CALL ME BABY. And second, you DON'T make my decisions for me." She stood abruptly from the table. "I need some air-NO ONE. FOLLOW ME." She threatened.

And then she was gone. Benny stood up automatically.

"Dude, she just said no one follow her!" said Rory, putting his hand on Benny's shoulder.

Wrongo.

Something came over Benny. He glared down at Rory and impossibly pried his cold fingers away. Rory winced and looked at his fingers gingerly.

"_Never _touch me," he warned. "Now. I'm gonna go check up on Erica anyway-since I'm her friend anyway-not a crazy stalker. Ya know-the human dork."

And with that, he walked away.

"What's up with him?" Rory grumbled.

"Oh, nothing," said Ethan and Sarah in unison.

Rory raised an eyebrow. "Do you guys always do that?"

"Do what?"

"Say the same thing at the same time all the time."

Ethan and Sarah both exchanged glances briefly. "Nope."

~Outside~

Erica was standing up against the tree in the shade, her arms tightly crossed. And as usual, she wore her black sunglasses, and her black leather jacket. Benny slowly approached her with caution.

"Go. Away." Erica threatened without looking at him.

Benny stood his ground. He swallowed nervously. "No."

"What?" She looked over at him coldly. If looks could kill...

"If I didn't care, y'know...since you're sorta my friend..." said Benny. "I wouldn't be here. Oh, and if you thought I came out here to flirt with you then you're dead wrong."

She looked at him in disbelief.

"Okay, maybe a little," said Benny under pressure. "But that's our thing, ya know? I flirt with you, you hit me, we laugh about it later...ya know?" He stopped smiling when he failed to make her smile.

It took her a minute, but it was worth it. Erica actually managed to crack a smile.

"Listen, if you wanna go on that date with Rory then go ahead," Benny's teeth gritted at Rory's name. "I know it's possible that you like him better than you like me because he's a vampire and you're a vampire and...you're both...on the same diet cuz you're vampires..." His voice trailed off as he grew shy-strange. He said to himself,"And this isn't coming out right like I wanted but..."

Erica giggled. Wait...

She giggled? Like, 'you're funny' giggled? Or was it 'you're such a dork' giggle?

Probably a little bit of both, but that wasn't really the main point.

"But," said Benny after a few seconds,"I just want you to know that I really like you, okay? I don't know what it is with me and blondes...But anyway! It would mean a lot to me if you came with us to the movies tonight. And you can forget what I said about the me liking you part."

Erica laughed again. "You know what?" She took a few steps towards him. "I'll be your date for the night. And we can do it the human way or the vampire way."

"Cool!" Benny then paused. "Explain please."

"The human way is when you buy me popcorn and a soda and you tell me how pretty I look and all that junk," Erica explained. "OR the vampire way-we go on this date and I end up sucking your blood at the end of the movie."

"The human way's fine," said Benny quickly.

Erica smiled. "Good. Then I'll see you guys tonight."

And then she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek before walking away. Benny smiled and blushed, putting his hand on the place where she kissed him.

Rory, who had been listening to their conversation, was hiding behind a column of the school, peering his head around it.

"The movies, eh?" He said. "Well play, Benny. Well play..."

"Rory, what the hell are you doing?" said Erica suddenly.

"GAH!"


	3. Colombiana

**I'm ecstatic right now. You guys are awesome beyond belief with your awesome reviews. Keep it up, please! :)**

**Many of you are wondering:**

**Is Rory gonna ruin things?**

**What's gonna happen with Ethan and Sarah?**

**I'll give you guys a hint: Let's say, some people are gonna be happy. Others are on the urge of killing their own kind. But don't worry-with my stories, things turn out for the better in the long run.**

**Also, I was listening to I'll Be There For You when I got a random idea, and I put it in. Also, there's a video about Ethan and Benny's friendship with that song-AWESOME!**

* * *

><p>Erica decided to go with the following for movie night: a burgundy halter-top, a black ruffle skirt, and black boots. She fought the urge to roll her eyes when she noticed what Sarah was wearing as they headed to Ethan's house: a <em>green lantern green <em>tube top, a black vest, black jeans, and black boots.

Wonder why it had to be green lantern green? HMMM...

Sarah knocked on the door, almost eagerly.

"Who is it?" came Ethan's voice from inside.

"It's me," said Sarah. She quickly added, "and Erica."

Erica rolled her eyes.

"Oh!" Ethan then opened the door. "Hey, Sarah. Hi, Erica." He smiled, appraising Sarah briefly before stepping inside to let them in. "You guys ready to go?"

"Yeah."

"Where's Benny?" said Erica.

"Right here," said Benny, now walking in the room. He looked at Erica up and down. "Wow, Erica. You look hot."

"Mmm. Thank you." Erica noticed he wore the usual-a polo and jeans-but his outfit contrasted perfectly with hers. "I guess I could say the same thing for you."

Benny smiled widely.

On the way to the movies, Benny was having a fantasy about the blonde sitting next to him.

_The two were somewhere...an unrecognizable bedroom, locked tight in each other's embrace. Benny looked a few years older, possibly eighteen, and Erica was stuck in her beautiful, deadly immortal 17 year old body. Her hands were slick against his neck and his roamed up and down her back as their lips collided hungrily. Benny stepped backward one step, and Erica pushed him down on the bed, straddling him. Benny forced her mouth open and put his tongue in. Then-_

"Benny!" came Ethan's voice and Benny snapped out of it.

"What?" said Benny.

"Our song's on."

Benny listened to the opening of _I'll Be There For You _by The Rembrandts was coming on. He smiled at his best friend.

"So no one told you life was gonna be this way," Ethan sang.

"Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D O A," Benny sang.

"It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
>When it hasn't been your day, your week<br>Your month or even your year but

"I'll be there for you  
>(When the rain starts to pour)<br>I'll be there for you  
>(Like I've been there before)<br>I'll be there for you  
>('Cause you're there for me too)<p>

"You're still in bed at ten and work began at eight  
>You've burned your breakfast so far things are going great<br>Your mother warned you there'd be days like these  
>But she didn't tell you when the world<br>Has brought you down to your knees that

"I'll be there for you  
>(When the rain starts to pour)<br>I'll be there for you  
>(Like I've been there before)<br>I'll be there for you  
>('Cause you're there for me too)<p>

"No one could ever know me, no one could ever see me  
>Since you're the only one who knows what it's like to be me<br>Someone to face the day with, make it through all the rest with  
>Someone I'll always laugh with<br>Even at my worst, I'm best with you, yeah

"It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
>When it hasn't been your day, your week<br>Your month, or even your year

"I'll be there for you  
>(When the rain starts to pour)<br>I'll be there for you  
>(Like I've been there before)<br>I'll be there for you  
>('Cause you're there for me too)<p>

"I'll be there for you  
>(When the rain starts to pour)<br>I'll be there for you  
>(Like I've been there before)<br>I'll be there for you  
>('Cause you're there for me too)."<p>

"Boys," Sarah sighed as Ethan and Benny started laughing.

"Tell me about it," said Erica. But she couldn't help but smile.

* * *

><p>At the theater, Ethan paid for everyone's tickets, and they went inside.<p>

"Do you guys want something to eat?" said Ethan as they approached the food counter.

"I'm good," said Sarah.

"I want popcorn," said Erica.

"Lucky you, I was just about to order a large with a jumbo soda," said Benny, making her smile at him in amusement. He paid the countergirl, who looked like she didn't want to be there, and she gave him a large bucket of popcorn and a large Sprite. Meanwhile, Ethan got nachos, a regular Sprite, and licorice that he hoped he got to share with Sarah.

They went into theater 6, and walked down into the darkness. The previews were already playing. The four of them took good seats in the middle-Ethan first, then Sarah, then Benny, then Erica. For some reason, it was just them four, and ten other people in the theater. **(A/N-I love it when there's barely anybody in the movie theater :))**

Ethan offered Sarah a Twizzler, and she smiled and took it from him, nibbling on it. Benny handed Erica the popcorn, but she said, "Not yet," and he nodded before sliently stuffing his face.

When the movie started, there was a moment were Cataleya's father, Fabio, says he loves her, and Sarah knew what was coming. She said with a little accent in a soft tone, "I love you too, papa." **(A/N I did that actually. My friends started laughing)**

Young Cateleya said, "I love you too, papa," seconds after Sarah said it, and Ethan and Benny laughed in whispers.

As the movie continued, there was a...slight sexual situation, making Ethan and Benny sit up straighter. When the scene changed before the couple could get carried away, Benny whined, "Aw, man!" in a whisper.

Sarah rolled her eyes. She could feel it getting cool, though she wasn't bothered, but she did act human most of the time. In a very human girl manner, she leaned over and her head fitted into Ethan's neck perfectly, her arm weaving through his. Ethan's eyes widened briefly as Benny looked at them in disbelief with wide eyes, and he looked down at her. Sarah smiled up at him, a little shyly, and he smiled back before returning his attention to the film.

Once the action sky-rocketed, Erica started reaching over to get some of Benny's popcorn. At one point, they got so into it that their hands went in the same time-and they didn't even know they were holding hands.

Benny's eyes flickered in Ethan's direction and he looked down, seeing Sarah's hand in Ethan's. Realization hit him, and he slowly looked down into the popcorn, realizing he wasn't holding the same popcorn piece. It was soft; cool-a different texture. It was bigger and it curved at least five times, feeling similar to his own fingers.

He was holding Erica's hand. He knew she knew it. Oh man. He was actually scoring with Erica!

Holy shit.

"So, what have I missed?" said an unexpected voice, making the four jump. Erica and Benny's hands wrenched away from each others, making some popcorn fly forward and hit a couple that was making out on the very front seat. The guy turned around and flipped Benny off, who gave him a "Don't blame _me, _man" look, and he resumed kissing his girlfriend. In Benny's opinion, it was better to make out with someone up high in a dark corner.

Unfortunately, Rory had came in, plopping himself down next to Erica. He looked like a boyfriend who caught his girlfriend cheating on him.

This wasn't the point though.

"RORY!" Everyone angry whispered, Erica and Benny more louder.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Erica demanded, on the edge of killing him.

"F...M...L," Benny muttered to himself, sinking lower in his seat.

"Saving you from social suicide!" Rory explained.

"Social-?-"

"SHH!" Came someone's harsh voice.

"I can't believe you'd do this, Rory!" said Erica.

"C'mon, baby, I'll make you feel better," Rory pouted, giving her a puppy dog look. "I'm sorry. I just wanna hang out with you."

"No, you don't!" Benny snapped in a normal tone now. "You came here just you can sabotage this double date!"

"Double date?" Rory said. "I knew it! Erica, you lied to me!"

"SHH!"

"Both of you guys just-" Erica began.

"You don't care about Erica as much as I do, Rory," said Benny, his body tensing.

"No, you DON'T! I love her WAY more than you do!"

"Do you think you'd still have a chance with her if you weren't a bloodsucker?"

"SHH!"

"I'm talking here!" Benny yelled at the top of the theater. He looked back at the blonde. "Rory, you seriously don't know what it's like being in love, okay?"

"Yes, I do!"

"No, you don't! You think you know what love is by reading a _stupid book_. You only know you're in love when your life is at risk, and you hope to GOD she's alright! You would literally take a steak through the heart for her! But no. All _you _wanna do is get _one kiss _from her before you start liking other girls. Sure, I've done that-but that was because Erica didn't like me-she was under the love potion. And when she was under that love potion, she kissed me like there was no tomorrow and-"

"Um, excuse me, sir," said some girl who worked at the theater. She had a flashlight in her hand and it was pointed at Benny's face. "I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave. You're disturbing others."

Benny's teeth clenched. "Fine." He looked at Erica, who looked shocked, and Rory, who looked pleased. "I hope you two enjoy each other," he said coldly. He then got up, popcorn flying off of his lap (some popcorn hitting the couple again), and stormed out.

"Benny-" Erica started, but Benny was already gone. Erica looked over at Ethan and Sarah, whom mirrored her shocked expression.

"That's what he gets," said Rory, picking a stray popcorn out of her hair and he ate it. "Aren't you glad he finally left us alone?"

Erica's lips pressed into a tight, sarcastic smile. "Yeah, Rory. I actually am."

Rory smiled.

"That way I wouldn't have done _this-" _Erica spoke as she stood with Benny's soda. She ripped off the soda top, and poured the soda on Rory's head, his facial expression shocked and embarrassed. She turned to Ethan and Sarah. "You two enjoy the rest of the movie."

And with that, she too left the theater, muttering, "Asshole," as she shoved passed Rory. And for once, Rory didn't stop her.

Erica walked out into the calmly lit, empty theater hallway. She followed Benny's scent, and found him sitting alone on the bench near the entrance.

"You okay?" she asked as she slowly approached him.

"I thought you'd be with Rory," said Benny in a pissed mutter.

"I'm out here, aren't I?" Erica sat down next to him.

Benny's expression softened and he smiled just a little.

"You know...I appreciate what you said back there," said Erica.

"Thanks."

"If I didn't know better, I could've sworn you sort of admitted that you're in love with me."

"You don't care though." Benny looked upset in the face now, blushing feverishly. "All I am to you is a chewtoy. Besides, even if you did have feelings for me-which is _unlikely-_we wouldn't work. I just turned fifteen, and the school year is almost over. And by the time I'm a sophomore, you'll be in college, and you'll be dating all these jocks and hard-muscled guys and-"

"Benny, Benny, Benny-" Erica interjected, and he stopped talking. "How can you assume all these things when I haven't even said how I feel yet?"

"Because I've seen the boys you've been with. And you refer to me and Ethan as dorks."

Erica laughed quietly, shaking her head.

"Can you let me say something now?" she said.

"Sure," said Benny hesitantly. "If you curse me out, could you warn me first?"

Erica laughed quietly again. "No, I'm not gonna curse you out."

Benny instantly felt relieved. He really started to notice that she was a little nervous. Like she was trying to put her thoughts into words.

"You're not about to say you have feelings for me, are you?" he asked. "Because if you are, someone pinch me."

"I think I am," Erica said, a soft smile scurried across her lips.

Benny just stared at her.

"Look, Benny, I don't care about our age difference. You're smart. Probably so smart you could help me with college homework sometime..." Erica said. "But, when I'm in a relationship, I am very committed. The reason why my last romances have failed is because they always have hurt me, or I realize they're not who I thought they were. I know you though. You're a very nice guy."

Benny swallowed. He started grinning.

"So, you really wanna do this?" he asked. "You wanna be with me?"

"Yes."

And then she leaned in and kissed him. Feeling her lips on his again was like electricity running a full circuit through Benny's body. His hand lifted up and cupped her neck after a few seconds into the kiss, and he tilted his head to the side, deepening the kiss. It was slow, but building...

"Aw!" came a female voice, causing Benny and Erica to pull away and look around. Ethan and Sarah were standing a few feet away from them, their arms touching.

"How long have you guys been standing there?" said Benny, raising an eyebrow with a smile.

"Long enough to see you guys canoodle," said Ethan, eating a Twizzler.

"Hey, man, don't steal my word."

"Where's Rory?" said Erica. "I thought you two would be-?"

"We left him," Sarah explained. "You guys we care about more than a movie."

Benny smiled and looked up at the ceiling. "Thank you, Rory."

* * *

><p><strong>THAT'S NOT IT! Don't worry-the next chapter is coming ASAP!<strong>

**I enjoyed writing this chapter very much. It was a lot to read, wasn't it? ;)**

**Til next time mi amigos**

**:D**


	4. HEY, LOOSER, DON'T CRUSH HIS FACE!

The following Monday, an awestruck Benny walked up to Ethan's locker, leaning back against the locker next to his with a look of disbelief on his face. Ethan looked amused as he got out his books for class.

"Had a good weekend with Erica?" Ethan said casually.

"Yeah," said Benny. He looked over at his best friend. "Sorry I didn't call you."

"It's alright."

They started walking towards their first class. When they got in there, they realized Rory was already there. His icey gaze flickered in their direction and Benny and Ethan decided to sit in the back of class for today.

"You think he's still mad?" said Ethan.

Benny gave Ethan a look. "NAW."

Their History teacher walked in, and everyone went quiet. She was young, in her later twenties maybe. Her body was shapely and lean, making her legs look miles long when she wore skirts. Her hair was long and brown, and her eyes were a brilliant hazel-friendly, but with a stern edge. She was a very nice teacher-and she would occasionally joke around with her class. But 75% of the time, she was all business.

Speaking of, she wore a black blazer today, with a white blouse, a black skirt stopping at the knees, and plain black pumps. Overall, she was very attractive, and half the class (which were boys) pay more attention to her when she talks to them directly. Even some of the girls envy her, and they talk amongst themselves about how they want to look like her when they reach that age.

Her name was Miss Jones.

"You see the assignment, it's on the board," she said, sipping her coffee as she sat down at her desk. Everyone got out their textbooks and they began to read chapter 27.

* * *

><p>During advisory period <strong>(AN: Advisory is the period where everyone can snack before they go to class-if they have a class to go to. I think that's why the gang goes to the student lounge with the snack machine, etc. I have that at my high school.) **Benny and Ethan headed to the student lounge. Ethan sat down on one of the couches as Benny went to get some candy from the snack machine.

As Benny also tried to get some gatorade, Sarah and Erica walked in the student lounge. Sarah casually went over to Ethan and sat down, resting her legs in his lap.

"Hey," she said, smiling at him.

"Hi," said Ethan, smiling back.

"Need some help?" said Erica, approaching Benny. She smacked the soda machine, and two Gatorades, one green, one blue, tumbled down.

"Thanks for making me feel like a dork," said Benny, bending down and getting the drinks out of the slot.

"Um, but you are a dork," Erica teased.

Benny gave her a look, similar to the look he gave Ethan. "NOOOOOO, _really_?"

"Haha, come here." She wrapped her arms around his neck and they both pecked each other on the lips, making him smile.

Benny walked over and sat down across from Ethan and Sarah, tossing Ethan the green Gatorade as he did so-which Ethan caught-and Erica sat down next to him.

"So what do you guys have next period?" said Ethan.

"Gym," said Sarah and Erica; Erica was occupied slightly, her fingers running repeatedly through Benny's hair.

"I don't know why, but Principal Hicks had some of our schedules change," said Sarah.

"You guys too?" said Benny.

"Your schedule just got changed?" said Erica.

"Yeah. Me and E got ours this morning in History. Ethan, what do we have next period?"

Ethan dug in his backpack and pulled out his schedule. Sarah leaned in to look too, and their eyes skimmed down until...

Ethan grinned mischeviously.

"What?" said Benny.

"We have gym, Benny," said Ethan. "With _them."_

Benny and Erica looked at each other with smiled on their faces.

"One problem though," said Ethan.

"What _now_?" said Benny. "Please don't tell me. Whenever you talk like that, it's because something bad is about to happen, or there's a magical creature lurking around here. Next thing you'll know you'll have a vision, and the dude you'd think is is centaur you eventually realize is a _unicorn_."

Sarah and Erica laughed.

Ethan looked down in embarrassment. "Never mind then."

"No," Sarah managed. "I wanna know what you're about to say."

Ethan raised an eyebrow. She stared him down and he broke.

"You know those jocks that always make fun of us in...the boys' locker room?" Ethan said to Benny.

"Yeah...?" said Benny.

"Do you think they'll be tougher on us since we...?"

"Since you what?" said Erica.

Benny smirked. "Show em, Ethan."

"No!" said Ethan. "Why don't you show your girlfriend?"

"Why don't we both do it? On the count of three?"

"Fine. One."

"Two."

"Two and a half."

"Two and three quarters..."

"Two and three tenths..."

"One point six eight seven-"

"Dude!" said Erica.

Ethan and Benny took the hems of their shirts, and they flashed them their stomachs quickly before putting their shirts back down.

"I didn't see anything," Erica lied.

"Me neither," said Sarah.

"Oh, well," said Ethan. "You might see it later at the gym. I hear we have to run laps, and when the jocks start sweating, they ditch their shirts."

"You guys should do that too," Benny said to Erica suggestively.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "In your dreams. Point is, so what if you two gained a little muscle? It's nothing to be ashamed about."

"So what?" said Ethan.

"We worked out so YOU TWO could notice us at least a little bit," said Benny.

Sarah looked over at Ethan. "Really?"

Ethan looked down, blushing, and he nodded.

**~Gym Class~**

Coach Morris was their gym teacher. Sure enough, he had them run laps around the gym. Benny and Ethan slowed down as Erica and Sarah had gotten out later, and then they took off to keep up with everyone else. Getting a little slick, Sarah grabbed Ethan's hand, and she let him tug her along as they both laughed. Meanwhile, Erica and Benny were "surprisingly" faster than the others.

"Cheater," Sarah muttered as Erica and Benny passed her and Ethan. Erica looked over her shoulder and winked at her best friend.

After running laps _around_ the gym, Coach Morris had the boys partner up (Ethan and Benny of course partnered up) for a race. One partner stood at one end of the gym, while the other partner stood across from them on the other side of the gym. It was a race. The first partner (which would be Ethan in this case) had to run across the gym floor, and their partner had to have their hand extended out next to their body so when their partner slapped their hand, they had to dash the other way and back, and the patern would continue until Coach Morris said to stop.

Erica and Sarah were watching with the other girls from the bleachers.

Coach Morris blew his whistle.

Ethan took off running like the other guys. Erica and Sarah were cheering for him loudly, louder than the girls cheering for the other guys.

"GO ETHAN!"

"RUN! RUN! RUN!"

"BEAT THEIR BUTTS!"

"YOU CAN DO IT! YOU CAN DO IT!"

"YOU'RE ALMOST THERE!"

"YES-"

"YES, **YES!"**

By now, Ethan reached Benny, them both smiling, and slapped his hand. And Benny was off.

"BEAT EM, BENNY!"

"GO, BABY, GO!"

"GO! GO! GO!"

"YOU'RE SECOND! YOU'RE SECOND!"

"YES! YOU CAN DO IT!"

"YES! **YES!"**

"YES!"

"HEY, LOOSER, DON'T CRUSH HIS **FACE!"**

Benny had made it and he slapped Ethan's hand. And Ethan was off.

"RUN, RUN, RUN!"

"RUN LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDED ON IT!"

"HURRY!"

"FASTER, MAN!"

"I LOVE YOU!"

Erica looked at Sarah and she shrugged.

"It motivates boys," said Sarah. "You know, in those movies."

"Uh huh...anyway, GO BENNY, RUUUUUUUUN!"

"GET EM, BEN!"

Suddenly, a huge guy purposely bumped into Benny and knocked him down.

Benny landed wrong.

Coach Morris blew the whistle.

"Daniel, sit in the bleachers NOW!" the coach roared as everyone crowded around Benny. Erica and Sarah were the first of the girls to approach him. Benny was curled over on his side, and he was groaning, holding his upper arm in pain as he rolled over on his back.

"Benny, are you alright?" said Ethan, who was on his knees. Sarah kneeled down beside him and Erica was on the other side of Benny's body.

"No," Benny groaned. His nose was bleeding, and he started coughing.

"Here, sit up," said Erica, helping him do so. "EVERYONE BACK THE HELL UP! GIVE MY BOYFRIEND SOME **SPACE**!" she snapped at everyone, and they backed away obediantly.

Coach Morris was kneeling down by Erica. "How do you feel, son?"

"I don't know, I think-" Benny winced. "I think big guy over here made me break my arm."

"Try to move it," said Coach Morris, and he attempted to move Benny's arm.

"OW!" Benny flinched away.

"Meyers, go call for help," Coach Morris said to a blonde girl with brown eyes, and she nodded and ran out of the gym. "You three, help him up, alright?" he said to Erica, Ethan, and Sarah. "Morgan, you've had Safe Ed, am I correct?"

"Um, yes, sir," Ethan stammered.

"Good. The First-aid kit is in my office. I'll be right back."

Coach Morris jogged out of the gym as Erica, Ethan, and Sarah helped Benny up very carefully. They tugged him towards the bleachers and sat down (from left to right-Erica, Benny, Ethan, Sarah).

"Be back in a bit," said Ethan. He got up and ran to Coach Morris's office. He was back in less than half a minute with the first aid kit, all business. "Benny, I'm gonna use a roll of gauze and a few splints to keep it still, okay? I think some ice would help reduce the swelling. Luckily we don't see the bone so it's a closed fracture..." Ethan said all of this as he sat down. He wrapped gauze and applied splints to Benny's arm carefully. Erica and Sarah helped apply the ice.

"How's that?" Erica asked, wrapping her arm around his shoulders gently, kissing him gingerly on the cheek.

"A little," said Benny. "Can someone call my grandma?"


	5. Would It KILL You Two to Start Dating?

At the hospital, Ethan, Sarah, and Erica were waiting impatiently in the waiting room.

"He's gonna be fine, Erica," said Ethan as Erica paced back in forth, almost becoming a blur. "All they're gonna do is run x-rays on him and put a cast on him. Nothing too crucial."

"It's crucial that I'm not in there with him!" Erica snapped, and Ethan sunk a little lower in his seat. Sarah caressed his arm gently, and Erica rolled her eyes with a big sigh.

"What _now_?" said Sarah.

"_That," _said Erica, gesturing towards the lack of space between Ethan and Sarah. "_You two_. It gets on my nerves."

"What gets on your nerves?" said Ethan.

"You two acting like a couple all the time," Erica exasperated, putting a hand on her hip. "Seriously, would it _kill_ you two to start dating?"

Ethan and Sarah exchanged glances briefly.

"Erica, this isn't the right time to be talking about me and Ethan," said Sarah. "Just a minute ago, you were worrying about Benny and-"

"Yes, Sare, thank you for bringing it up _again_," said Erica.

"Still. We're in a_ hospital_. When was the last time you saw two people get together in a hospital?"

"When you're a Dusker," said Erica, almost dramatically, "love is possible at anywhere, and at any time."

"Oh boy," Ethan muttered.

* * *

><p>When Benny came out with his grandma some hours later, with his arm wrapped in a navy blue cast, he saw Ethan, Sarah, and Erica waiting for him by Sarah's car. Erica didn't care that Benny's grandma was standing there. She ran across the parking lot and started kissing Benny all over his face.<p>

"Erica, Erica-" Benny stammered, managing to pry his girlfriend's fingers away from his face. "I'm fine, I'm fine." His eyes flickered in his grandmother's direction briefly, blushing. "Please, not in front of grandma!" He complained to her in a whisper.

Erica smiled, and she snuck one more kiss in on his cheek.

"Can I go to Ethan's?" Benny asked.

"Go ahead," said his grandma. She gave Erica a brief look of suspicion and walked away.

As soon as they reached Sarah's car, Ethan man-hugged Benny carefully, and Sarah hugged Benny gently before the four of them got in the car.

The car had dark-tented windows. Which was a pretty nice benefit.

**~Morgan Household~**

As Benny sat down on the couch, Erica got a sharpie before sitting down next to him. She sketched out her name with a little heart. Ethan even signed his name, and Sarah did hers in bold letters.

"Thanks guys," said Benny, and Erica kissed him on the cheek.

Ethan went upstairs to leave Benny alone with his girl, and it was no surprise when Sarah followed him.

"Ethan?" said Sarah, and he turned around. She was closer to him than normal-and Ethan was starting to like it.

"What's up?" said Ethan as casual as he could manage.

"Could we talk about what Erica mentioned, back in the hospital?"

"Uh, yeah. Okay."

They both sat down on his bed. Ethan's heart started to beat faster, and Sarah heard it-she thought it was a mouthwatering, yet pleasant, sound. Carefully, she leaned into him, resting her head on his chest just to hear his heartbeat even more. She was so attuned to it now...

Ethan's hand rose up slightly to rest at the small of her back. Sarah didn't mind that either.

"What are we exactly?" she asked, breaking the silent after a minute. She had waited for his heart to slow back down to normal-which it did. They were so comfortable with each other nowadays.

"I don't know," Ethan said, getting nervous. He didn't want to give her the wrong answer, or she might get upset. Like all girls do. "Do you want to be more than friends?"

Sarah traced the lines of fabric on Ethan's shirt with her index finger in small circles. "I think we both crossed that line with each other. Friends don't do this." She gestured between the both of them to emphasize what she meant.

"Hmm. You're right about that."

They were both quiet.

"Do you...like me?" Ethan said in almost a whisper.

"Of course I do," said Sarah in the same tone.

"No, no...I mean, like, more than a friend."

This was the breaking point. Sarah knew it. She knew he's loved her for the longest time, and she started liking him a little in return. And her feelings about him kept building and building...

"Yes," she whispered. "But I don't have to ask you that same question because," she looked up at him, "I know you already love me."

"I do," Ethan admitted.

Sarah smiled. "That's good."

And then Ethan did the one thing he had always dreamed about doing-he took her chin in his hand, tilting her head up, and he pressed his lips against hers.

~9:46 p.m.~

"I gotta go, my parents want me home," said Sarah as she walked in the living room.

"My mom's gonna start freaking out if I don't go too," said Erica, and she stood too.

"Don't go," Benny begged, standing up as Ethan walked in the room from the kitchen. "Please stay. You can't leave!"

Erica smiled. "I know, I wanna stay too. Come walk me to the door."

Benny pouted. "Fine."

Ethan and Sarah followed the two. Erica stepped outside, then turned around and kissed Benny. Benny kissed her back, then Erica pulled away to hug him.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said in his ear. She kissed him one more time on the cheek and then she was gone. Benny sighed and stepped back as Sarah took her place in the threshold.

"I guess that's my cue to leave," said Sarah, looking up at Ethan.

"See you tomorrow?" said Ethan.

"Yes."

Ethan took her chin in his hand again, and he leaned down. Their lips met, soft yet firmly, for a few seconds before Ethan broke the kiss. Benny was gawking.

"Bye," said Sarah, and she started walking into the night.

"Bye," said Ethan in a dazed tone with an awestruck look on his face, and he closed the door before leaning back on it. He sighed.

"What the HELL just happened?" said Benny.

Ethan shrugged. "Erica was right. Us dating each other wouldn't kill us."


End file.
